Preparing for Flight
|Hikō Junbi}} is the thirty-sixth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 49th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2012 series. Overview The Interhigh's approaching and the boys are determined to defeat old rivals. Coach Ukai comes up with new tactics and practices are filled with intense training. Every member is improving and seeking new ways to develop his skills, including lessons from an alumnus. Finally, the night before the Interhigh, Kiyoko surprises everyone with a gift that boosts the team's morale. Plot Daichi is called out to the hallway by Yui Michimiya, who gives him the program for the sports clubs’ pep rally. They discuss the upcoming Interhigh and Yui comments on the boys' team’s hard work before revealing that her team is probably going to lose in the first round. Sternly, Daichi tells her to have more confidence in herself in order to beat her opponents. Surprised, Yui replies that Daichi said the same thing in junior high after they were crushed in a practice match. Now motivated, Yui slaps her cheeks and thanks Daichi for the encouragement. Elsewhere, Kageyama angrily slams the buttons on a vending machine as he thinks of the possibility of Karasuno going against Aobajohsai in the Interhigh. In his classroom, Asahi thinks of his upcoming match against Date Tech before getting interrupted by Nishinoya, who loudly reminds Asahi of practice. Asahi reassures the libero that he isn’t going to run away anymore and this time, will proudly call himself Karasuno’s Ace. That evening, after practice, Ukai goes over the new tactics with Takeda and the latter notes Ukai’s usage of back attacks. Next to the two, the members are training intensely and developing new attacks. Kageyama hastily asks Asahi for his preference on tosses while Hinata practices his quick with Sugawara. Daichi then halts practice for the night and offers to buy meat buns for the team. Sugawara spots Kiyoko walking by and asks her to tag along, but she mysteriously declines. At Shimada Mart, Yamaguchi approaches Shimada and asks the latter to teach him the jump float serve. Shimada is doubtful that Yamaguchi would be able to learn it by the Interhigh and Yamaguchi agrees, adding that he isn’t even a regular. However, he doesn’t want to be the only first year that doesn’t get to play. The night before Interhigh, as soon as practice ends, the members gather up and Takeda announces that Kiyoko has something to say to everyone. She takes out a large roll of cloth, which Takeda carries up the balcony. They unroll it to reveal Karasuno’s former banner, which Kiyoko had found while cleaning up. As Tanaka and Nishinoya are getting pumped up, Daichi notes that Kiyoko isn’t finished speaking yet. They pay full attention to her, and she shyly tells the members to “do their best” before promptly running out of the gym. Shocked, Nishinoya, Tanaka, and the third years burst into tears because Kiyoko had never said something like that to them. Confidently, they announce that they’re going to win their first match. Debut *Yui Michimiya Appearances *Daichi Sawamura *Tobio Kageyama *Tōru Oikawa (flashback only) *Yūtarō Kindaichi (flashback only) *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Chikara Ennoshita *Asahi Azumane *Yū Nishinoya *Keishin Ukai *Shōyō Hinata *Ittetsu Takeda *Kōshi Sugawara *Kiyoko Shimizu *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Makoto Shimada *Kei Tsukishima *Hayato Ikejiri Chapter notes Character revelations *Daichi and Michimiya both went to Izumitate Junior High School. *Yui is the captain of Karasuno Girls’ Volleyball Club. *The girls’ volleyball club doesn’t take practice seriously and Yui has admitted that she isn’t good at being strict with the members. *Daichi claims that he makes the habit of not listening to what others are telling him. *Kageyama often buys Gungun Yogurt from the vending machines in Karasuno High. *Ukai had handled Sakanoshita Shop by himself until he decided to be Karasuno’s coach. He is now only responsible for harvesting fava beans at 4 AM daily. *Tsukishima has two dinosaur toys and several rewards on his shelves; it’s not clear what kind of rewards they are though. *Karasuno’s banner says “Take it to the Skies” and was created by Karasuno High School Boys’ Volleyball Club Alumni Association, who had also signed the bottom of the banner. Trivia *Karasuno Girls' Volleyball Club shares the first gymnasium with the boys' basketball club. *Inter High is short for "The National Interscholastic High School Athletic Meet". *In celebration of the first installment of the new power generation campaign, a center color page of Shimizu fixing her hair while sweat drips from her face was included. The text reads: “A sweltering summer is on its way.” *In the official English manga release this chapter is called "Preparing for Flight." Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 5 Category:Chapters Category:Interhigh Arc